Match Amical
by Elialys
Summary: Ron reproche à Hermione de ne porter aucun intérêt à sa passion. Hermione lui reproche de dénigrer tout ce qui est moldu. Voulant sauver leur couple, ils passent donc un accord qui aura des conséquences...désastreuses -lire 'comiques'


**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter, et tout ce qui va avec, sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je n'ai fait que les emprunter dans un moment de déprime XD

**Tome : **Tous les tomes. Il y a plusieurs évocations sur la fin du tome 7, mais je suppose que si vous lisez des fics, vous avez quand même lu les livres avant XD

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est une fic cadeau pour ma sœur ainée, fidèle adepte du Hermione/Ron depuis les premiers livres…personnellement, je me suis rapidement rebellée, passant du Hermione/Draco au Hermione/Snape XD MAIS qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sa fratrie, hein ? ^^

C'est donc une petite oneshot humoristique sans prétention. J'ai pris l'initiative de faire revenir toutes la clique à Poudlard pour une septième année après la fin de la Guerre. Juste parce que XD J'ai aussi fait ma larve et n''ai pas envoyé cette fic à ma bêta, je m'excuse donc pour les éventuelles fautes!

**

* * *

Match Amical

* * *

**

Hermione jeta un nouveau regard furtif à l'extérieur, avant de rapidement ramener sa tête à l'intérieur, se plaquant contre le mur.

Son regard rencontra immédiatement celui du Rouquin se trouvant en face d'elle. Ce dernier affichait un air qui se voulait désoler, mais sa faible tentative perdait toute sa crédibilité à cause du sourire amusé qui étirait ses lèvres.

« Ronald Weasley, tu es un homme _mort_. » Siffla t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

« Oh, allez 'Mione, » sourit-il d'un ton joyeux, « ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, tu verras. »

Ginny choisit cet instant pour sortir à son tour des vestiaires, et elle lança sans attendre un regard sceptique à son frère. « Tu peux parler, 'Monsieur-je-vomis-tous-les-quarts-d'heure-avant-un-match' »

Ron prit un air fier et imperturbable, la tête haute : « Ah, mais ma chère petite sœur, je suis un héro du monde magique, maintenant, plus rien ne peut me faire peur. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » lui demanda ironiquement Hermione, qui malgré son angoisse supportait assez mal cet excès de vanité. « Tu veux que j'écrive à ta mère pour l'informer de ta dernière note en Potions ? On verra si 'rien ne peut te faire peur' après ça. »

Harry, Neville et Luna sortirent des vestiaires à ce moment là, alors que Ron offrait un regard exagérément blessé à sa petite amie.

« Je crois qu'elle te parlera encore de ce 'TROLL' même après cinquante ans de mariage, mon vieux, » rigola Harry en tapotant l'épaule de son ami, avant de lancer un regard à l'extérieur. « Woah, les rumeurs circulent toujours aussi vite à Poudlard. »

C'était un fait incontestable.

Ce qui aurait dû être un 'simple match entre amis' avait de toute évidence poussé les trois quart du château à envahir les gradins qui entouraient le terrain de Quidditch.

Pour la six-centièmes fois de la journée, Hermione regretta amèrement d'avoir passé un tel accord avec Ron. Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver embourbée dans une telle situation ?

Oh, oui, cela lui revenait.

_Harry et Ginny étaient plongés dans un partie d'échec, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, tandis que Ron et Hermione, chacun occupant un côté opposé de la table, se disputaient, pour changer. _

_Cela avait commencé parce que Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient entrés dans un débat concernant leur chance de gagner le championnat de Quidditch ; bien entendu, après quelques minutes, Hermione avait poussé un lourd soupir, et Ron lui avait demandé quel était son problème. Elle avait nié, bien sûr. Il avait insisté. Harry et Ginny s'étaient lancés des regards appuyés, choisissant –comme toujours- de faire comme si de rien n'était._

_« Tu ne t'intéresses jamais aux choses que j'aime. » Bouda Ron._

_« Ne dis pas de bêtises, » riposta Hermione en secouant la tête, exaspérée. « Bien sûr que ce tu aimes m'intéresse. »_

_« Tu lèves les yeux au ciel et soupire à chaque fois que je parle de Quidditch. »_

_Ne pouvant plus démentir, elle choisit de contre-attaquer : « Et toi tu fais semblant de te mettre à ronfler dès que je parle de nos examens, et pire, tu changes de sujet dès que j'essais de t'expliquer un principe moldu. »_

_Plongés dans leur dispute, aucun d'eux ne portait attention à Harry et Ginny, qui mimaient leur échange, bougeant leurs lèvres silencieusement à l'aide d'expression exagérément énervé et vexé. Cela continua pendant encore quelques minutes, chacun tentant de faire céder l'autre. _

_Finalement, Ron tenta une nouvelle approche, retombant contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras derrière sa tête, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. « Okay. Passons un accord. Tu acceptes de jouer un match de Quidditch avec moi, Harry, Ginny et d'autres de l'AD, sur le VRAI terrain de Quidditch, et en échange, tu peux m'obliger à tenter quelque chose de moldu. »_

_Elle l'observa, les yeux plissés, semblant considérer sa proposition ; même Harry et Ginny avaient cessé de se moquer d'eux pour les observer à tour de rôle, clairement intrigués._

_« N'importe quelle chose moldue ? » fini par demander Hermione, les yeux toujours plissés._

_Le sourire de Ron s'agrandit. « Tout ce qui tu désires, ma chère. »_

_Et ce fut au tour d'Hermione de sourire, d'une façon un peu trop machiavélique._

C'était pourquoi elle se retrouvait à présent en robe de Quidditch, attendant à la sortie des vestiaires, alors que l'immense foule appelait leurs noms avec une bonne humeur excessive. Elle avait bel et bien l'impression qu'elle allait vomir tout son déjeuner sur les chaussures de Ron.

Les sept autres joueurs, tous des élèves qui avaient rejoins l'AD durant l'année des Ténèbres -et dont elle n'aurait jamais pu se souvenir le prénom à cet instant de toute façon, avaient fini par les rejoindre. Harry se frotta les mains avec enthousiasme, avant de s'exclamer :

« Excellent ! Allons-y ! »

Mais Hermione bloquait la sortie, et semblait s'être infligée un sortilège de super-glue. Elle était totalement incapable de bouger, totalement pétrifiée.

« Allez-y sans moi, » murmura t-elle, terrifiée.

« Hors de question… » lui souffla Ron à l'oreille d'une voix amusée, avant de commencer à entreprendre de la pousser par derrière.

Désespérée, elle se tourna vers Neville, qui était son meilleur –et dernier- espoir. « Neville. Ne me dis pas que tu veux monter sur un balai, devant toute cette foule. »

C'était un coup bas, mais aux grands maux les grands moyens.

Malheureusement pour elle, le Gryffondor n'avait plus rien du gamin terrifié qui s'était cassé le poignet, sept ans plus tôt. Il lui offrit un sourire confiant, avant de lui répondre : « Hermione, j'ai monté un mouvement de résistance contre le régime de Voldemort –que j'ai ensuite affronté ; j'ai décapité Nagini, et j'ai reçu un Ordre de Merlin 1ère Classe. Voler ne m'impressionne plus. »

Les garçons avaient tellement pris la grosse tête ces derniers mois, c'était désolant.

« Tu veux dire que tu t'es amélioré ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, alors que Ron avait changé de tactique, lui agrippant le bras et la tirant en avant, réussissant à la bouger de quelques centimètres.

Le sourire de Neville devint radiant. « Oh, non. Je suis toujours aussi nul. »

Puis, il agrippa son autre bras, et Ron et lui la portèrent à l'extérieur, Ginny s'occupant de son balai.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent à la vue de tous, la foule explosa de joie, et Hermione eu bien envie de se mettre à pleurer, comme elle l'avait _si_ souvent fait l'année passée.

Mais l'euphorie des élèves à leur vue n'était _rien_, comparée aux hurlements d'hystéries qui suivirent lorsque_** HARRY POTTER**_ arriva à son tour. Ce dernier –qui étrangement n'avait _pas_ pris la grosse tête, sourit modestement, avant de saluer brièvement la foule, espérant sans doute calmer les sanglots de certaines.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch, les professeurs avaient dû installer un sortilège de protection pour empêcher certaines élèves trop délirantes de se jeter à ses pieds et de le supplier de les épouser. C'était plus pour la protection des élèves en question que pour Harry bien sûr –tous connaissaient la puissance des sorts de Ginny.

Finalement, Hermione n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter de prendre le balai que lui tendait la Rouquine, maudissant Ron et se promettant de le forcer à l'abstinence jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne un Optimal en Potions.

« Okay, vous connaissez vos positions respectives, » leur dit Harry d'un ton joyeux et motivé. « N'oubliez pas que c'est un simple match amical, et que certains d'entre nous ne sont pas des joueurs de Quidditch. »

Hermione marmonna, tandis que Harry serrait la main de Ginny avec un sourire un peu trop lascif ; ces deux là semblaient un peu trop apprécier leurs positions de 'capitaines opposés'. La foule hurla à nouveau à ce contact physique –beaucoup de fangirls (et fanboys) étaient de grandes adeptes du couple 'Harry/Ginny'.

Ils finirent tous d'enfourcher leurs balais, et Mme Bibine siffla, annonçant le début du match.

Voler n'avait jamais été une sensation qu'Hermione appréciait, et cette fois-ci ne fut pas différente des précédentes. Hermione était une académique, un rat de bibliothèque, une intello, pas une joueuse de Quidditch ! Elle aimait avoir les pieds sur terre, merci bien.

Mais malgré son manque de motivation totale, elle connaissait tout de même certaines techniques de vol, et sept années passées en compagnie d'accro du sport magique la rendaient plutôt calée dans ce domaine, comme dans tous les autres.

Elle s'éleva donc au milieu du terrain, à droite de Ginny, qui comme elle était Poursuiveuse, ainsi que…

« Luna ! » cria Ginny, les yeux levés vers le ciel. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? Tu n'es pas Attrapeuse ! »

En effet, Luna avait continué de gagner de l'attitude, tout comme Harry et l'Attrapeur Numéro Deux. Elle finit donc par redescendre, retournant à leur niveau. Hermione ne fut pas étonnée le moins du monde de voir qu'elle n'avait pas enfourché son balais, mais qu'elle se tenait assise en amazone.

« Oh, je sais, » répondit la jeune fille, avec un sourire rêveur. « J'ai cru voir une marguerite volante, papa en fait la collection. »

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ginny, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Euh, Luna ? » tenta Hermione, qui agrippait son balais de ses deux mains –et cuisses- et avait des palpitations rien qu'à voir la position de son amie. « Tu ne crois pas que tu risque d'avoir du mal à attraper le Souaffle sans tomber, assise de cette façon ? »

Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire : « J'espère bien tomber de mon balais ! Si tu connaissais tous les avantages de ce genre de chute, je suis sûre que tu penserais la même chose. »

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de trouver quoi répondre à ce genre d'affirmation, car la voix de Ron leur parvint, de l'autre côté du terrain : « HEY OH, les nanas ! Quand vous aurez fini de papoter, on pourra peut-être s'y mettre ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent, alors qu'ils se fixaient sur son petit-ami. Elle se promit d'au moins parvenir à atteindre la tête de Ron, si elle ne pouvait pas atteindre un but.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle s'était pris le Souaffle dans la poitrine, que Ginny lui avait passée avec force. « Réveille-toi ! » lui cria la Gryffondor, alors qu'Hermione tentait désespérément de rattraper la balle, tout en essayant de s'accrocher le plus possible à son balai.

Elle se rappela alors la façon dont les Poursuiveurs étaient sensés placer la balle sous un de leur bras, tandis que l'autre magnait le balais. Ce qu'elle fit donc, avant de se mettre en route vers les buts de Ron, qui était dans l'équipe opposée pour l'occasion.

Etrangement, cela lui sembla prendre beaucoup plus de temps qu'habituellement. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression que les matchs de Quidditch se jouaient à une vitesse exagérément rapide, mais ses perceptions étaient clairement différentes sur le terrain. Elle évita même un cognard, et ignora les regards sceptiques des Poursuiveurs adverses, alors qu'elle faisait son chemin vers les buts. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin à quelques mètres de Ron, ce dernier secouait la tête, abordant un air mi exaspéré, mi moqueur.

« Quoi ? » cracha t-elle, tout en tentant de déterminer où tirer.

« Hermione, » commença t-il en usant d'un ton qu'il réservait habituellement aux premières années. « Tu sais qu'on joue au Quidditch, hein ? Pas aux 'escargots volants'. »

Regardant autour d'elle, elle réalisa que les autres joueurs l'observaient tous avec la même expression de léger agacement –tous sauf Luna, qui avait entrepris de tourner sur elle-même, toujours en amazone, les deux bras en l'air. Elle comprit alors que son impression de lenteur n'avait _pas_ été qu'une simple impression. Un simple regard vers les gradins lui appris que la foule n'était pas non plus convaincue par ses performances.

Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et Ron se mit à ricaner. Elle reporta son attention sur lui. Oh, il voulait qu'elle se mette à jouer au Quidditch, hein ?

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle tira de toutes ses forces, visant le but au dessus de lui. Comme elle l'avait espéré, elle manqua d'un bon mètre, ce qui fit qu'il se prit le Souaffle en pleine tête.

« OUPS ! » s'écria t-elle, alors qu'il jurait lourdement.

Dean avait déjà rattrapé le Souaffle et fonçait à présent vers l'autre bout du terrain, Ginny sur les talons. Lorsque Hermione, bien décidée à ne pas se faire ridiculiser par Ron, prit la même direction, elle fut cependant forcer de plonger en catastrophe pour éviter…Neville.

« Hey !! » lui hurla t-elle, remontant à la hauteur des autres joueurs. « Je suis dans ton équipe, je te rappels ! »

« Désolé, Hermione ! » lança Neville, qui n'avait pas l'air désolé le moins du monde, et qui effectivement ne s'était pas améliorer du tout. C'était presque plus étonnant de constater qu'_il _était encore sur son balai, plutôt que Luna –qui virevoltait toujours, ignorant le reste du jeu.

Jimmy Peakes, l'autre batteur de leur équipe, avait envoyé un cognard bien placé, et un Poursuiveur Au Nom Inconnu avait lâché le Souaffle. Ginny fonçait donc à nouveau dans sa direction, et elle lui lança la balle en catastrophe lorsqu'elle se retrouva obligée d'éviter Neville et sa batte.

Hermione tendit un bras, son autre main clouée au manche…et le Souaffle passa à cinquante centimètres de ses doigts. Elle entendit parfaitement les nouveaux ricanements moqueurs de Ron, et n'attendit pas une seule seconde avant de plonger à la poursuite de la balle, qu'elle attrapa, avant de redresser son manche et de continuer sur sa lancé, à toute vitesse.

« Hermione, passe !! » hurla Ginny, qui se trouvait en effet en position parfaite pour tirer.

Mais Hermione l'ignora, fonçant sur Ron sans ralentir. Elle vit le sourire goguenard de ce dernier se figer, pour finalement disparaître totalement, alors que la collision devenait inévitable. Non pas sans pousser un couinement paniqué, il plongea pour l'éviter, laissant un cerceau à sa merci totale. Le problème était qu'à la vitesse où elle allait, ajouté à son manque de pratique, son arrêt fut pour le moins…improvisé.

Elle parvint à ralentir l'allure, et lorsqu'elle passa sous l'anneau, elle lâcha son balai pour aller agripper le métal au dessus d'elle. Miraculeusement, tous ses muscles étaient tellement tendus qu'elle parvint à garder la balle sous le bras et le balai entre les jambes, tout en parvenant à s'arrêter (non pas sans s'être balancer un peu avant).

A peu près sûre qu'elle n'allait pas mourir dans l'immédiat, elle lança un regard autour d'elle. Ginny, derrière elle, faisait un grimace qui semblait dire « Mais QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS !! » ; Ron en-dessous d'elle avait enfoui son visage dans une main et secouait la tête, l'air désespéré. Harry, quant à lui, plusieurs mètres au dessus, était écroulé de rire, ayant arrêté sa recherche du Vif d'Or.

« Tu vas révolutionner le Quidditch, Mione ! » lui lança t-il, levant un pouce, sans moquerie.

Revigorée, Hermione lâcha l'anneau, agrippa le manche de son balai, avant de venir se placer exactement devant le but, à quelques centimètres de l'anneau. Puis, offrant un sourire éblouissant à Ron, elle tendit lentement un bras, et laissa tomber le Souaffle de l'autre côté. Au dessus d'eux, le rire de Harry devint presque hystérique.

Hermione offrait toujours son plus beau sourire radieux à Ron lorsque Neville se mit à crier, quelques parts aux alentours, clairement fou de joie :

« UN COGNARD !!! UN COGNARD !! LES GARS, JE VAIS TIRER !! WOOOOOOT, ON DIRAIT NAGINIIIIII !!! »

« Neville, non ! Ne fais pas- »

Mais les mots d'Harry furent étouffés par le puissant son d'une batte rentrant effectivement en contact avec une des balles folles. Hermione eu même le temps de se sentir légèrement impressionnée, avant qu'elle ne réalise que la balle folle en question arrivait droit sur elle.

Elle hurla, puis ne hurla plus.

Il y eu un violent CRACK, et puis…

…plus rien.

* * *

« Tu crois qu'elle va remarquer que Mme Pomfresh à été obligée de faire repousser toutes ses dents ? »

« J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne s'en rendra pas compte, non. »

« Arf. Moi j'espère surtout qu'en les faisant repousser, elle ne les a pas fait reprendre leur taille d'origine. Tu sais, les dents qu'elle avait avant que Malfoy… HERMIOOONE !! »

Le Rouquin s'était précipitamment arrêté et avait crié son nom d'un ton exagérément heureux et soulagé, réalisant que la jeune fille avait ouvert les yeux. Et qu'elle avait surtout tout entendu.

« Oh, Hermione, on s'est vraiment inquiété, » dit-il en rapprochant sa chaise de son lit, les oreilles en feu.

« Tu t'es surtout inquiété pour mes dents, oui. » Répliqua t-elle d'un ton acerbe, tout en passant rapidement sa langue sur ses dents. Ouf. Elles semblaient de bonne tailles.

« Hey, tu es officiellement un joueuse de Quidditch, maintenant ! » s'exclama Harry d'un ton joyeux, essayant désespérément de changer rapidement de sujet.

Cela marcha un peu, car Hermione tourna sa tête vers lui, n'oubliant pas pour autant ce que Ron avait dit. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda t-elle, incapable de ne pas se sentir curieuse.

Harry sourit : « Tu t'es retrouvée à l'infirmerie. C'est un rite de passage obligatoire. »

« Oui et bien c'est la DERNIERE fois que je touche un balai, » grommela t-elle, croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté en premier l- »

Mais elle se stoppa, se rappelant à nouveau la raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter. Elle se tourna finalement vers Ron, qui faisait un effort pour paraître à la fois sincèrement soulagé, inquiet et coupable… et échouant lamentablement.

« J'espère que tu n'as rien prévu ce soir, Ronald, » lui dit-elle alors avec un sourire qui ne valait rien de bon. « Je sais _exactement_ quelle chose moldue tu vas pouvoir tenter. »

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit en réponse était clairement forcé, et son visage prit une teinte légèrement verdâtre. L'expression qu'affichait sa petite amie ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Et il avait bien raison de s'inquiéter.

***

Pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Lavande et Hermione s'occupant de lui, le jeune homme était clairement relaxé.

Soit, Hermione n'avait pas apprécié ses remarques concernant ses dents –pas plus que son comportement durant le match, mais il n'avait fait que plaisanter. C'était ce qu'il faisait toujours après tout, c'était une des qualités qui avaient séduit la jeune Gryffondor, de toute évidence. _Soit_, il n'avait pas été rassuré par le sourire diabolique qu'elle lui avait offert à l'infirmerie, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait à craindre, vraiment.

Il était confortablement assis dans un des fauteuils près du feu, ses deux jambes dénudées posées sur une chaise, en face de lui. Lavande était en train de vérifier l'étrange substance moldue qu'elle avait mis à chauffer sur feu, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ron, les orteils bien au chaud, soupira de contentement, avant de se tourner vers Hermione, qui souriait aussi. Mais définitivement pas de la même façon. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, tu as dit ? »

« Oh, juste un produit que certaines femmes moldues utilisent pour se débarrasser de leur poils. »

Ron fit une moue poliment intéressée, ne remarquant pas la foule de filles qui commençaient à s'accumuler autour d'eux.

Certaines, qui _savaient_ ce qui était en train de chauffer, tentaient difficilement de garder un visage impassible, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons du Rouquin. Harry, assis dans un des fauteuils adjacent, avait beaucoup plus de mal à garder son sérieux, et avait fini par se cacher derrière son livre de Métamorphoses ; il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir coupable ou non, de ne pas informer son meilleur ami de ce qui l'attendait. Car il n'était peut-être pas le plus calé lorsqu'il s'agissait du sexe féminin, mais ayant grandit chez les moldus, il savait ce qu'était de la cire à épiler.

Finalement, il garda le silence. Après tout, Ron les avait abandonnés au milieu de nulle part, l'année passée. Et puis, il aurait des jambes lisses. Ce qui était toujours un avantage chez les Gardiens.

« C'est prêt ! » s'exclama Lavande avec bonne humeur, avant d'échanger un regard complice avec Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles avaient finalement trouvé un terrain d'entente.

« Parfait, » sourit Hermione. Et Ron aurait sincèrement dû commencer à s'inquiété à nouveau, à ce moment là. Mais égal à lui-même, il resta ignorant et confiant. « Les deux jambes, alors, on est d'accord ? » confirma t-elle avec lui.

« Oui oui, les deux jambes. Même mes poils de torses, si tu veux. »

Harry disparu encore davantage derrière son livre ; plusieurs filles poussèrent des exclamations étouffées ou gloussèrent, se regardant avec des yeux pétillants et secouant la tête ; Hermione quant à elle, lui offrit un sourire RA-DIANT.

« Si tu le souhaites vraiment, poussin, » roucoula t-elle, faisant léviter le petit chaudron plein de cire devant elle. « Attention, c'est un peu chaud. »

Elle utilisa la spatule prévu à cet effet pour étaler une boooonne couche de cire sur la jambe de Ron. Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira :

« Hey ! C'est plutôt agréable ! Harry tu veux essayer ? »

« Naaan… » marmonna Harry, derrière son livre. Mais il ne pu résister à lancer un coup d'œil à son ami, qui n'était vraiment pas prêt de s'en remettre.

« Okay, » chantonna Hermione, qui avait ajouté la bande de papier, et tapotait le tout avec bonne humeur. « Lavande, je te laisse l'honneur de faire la première bande. Je sais que de _nombreuses_ autres suivrons. »

« Oh, merci Hermione ! » s'exclama Lavande, tout aussi exagérément, avant de regarder Ronald dans les yeux et de lui dire, plein sourire. « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Enfin, plutôt chaud dans ton cas, Ron-Ron. »

Et le sourire de Ron-Ron n'avait pas encore totalement disparu de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle tira sur la bande de toutes ses forces.

Lorsque son cri perça les murs du château et traversa le domaine, Hagrid sortit de sa cabane, arbalète en main, persuadé qu'une créature dangereuse était dans le parc (et qu'il pourrait peut-être l'apprivoisé). Les habitants de Prés-au-Lard commencèrent à ouvrir leurs fenêtres et à lancer des regards inquiets dans les rues après le troisième hurlement.

Après le dixième, McGonagall vint aux nouvelles, pensant qu'un de ses élèves était en train de subir un Doloris. Hermione passa brièvement le relais à Lavande, et expliqua calmement à la Directrice de Gryffondor de quoi il retournait. La vieille sorcière retourna dans son bureau l'esprit tranquille, non pas sans avoir dit à Hermione qu'elle ajouterait dix points pour Gryffondor à chaque bande de cire qu'elle parviendrait vraiment à arracher de son torse.

Ron et Hermione étaient bien sûr destinés à fêter leurs cent ans de mariage, un jour. Mais même âgé et décrépi, plus jamais Ronald Weasley ne sous-estimerait l'esprit de revanche des femmes.

Surtout pas celui de sa femme.

***

**N**/**A **: Ah, pauvre Ronald ^^ Me connaissant, il était destiné à souffrir dans cette petite histoire XD Au passage, l'idée de la cire à épiler provient directement du film « Ce que veulent les femmes », que j'ai revu il n'y a pas longtemps.

C'est tout ! J'espère que mon sal humour vous aura peut-être fait sourire. Personnellement, je me suis déliré XD

N'oubliez pas la tite review qui fait toujours tellement plaisir :D


End file.
